Seventh time lucky
by AnneAquila
Summary: this is the sequel to 'The rose and the yew tree'. where Scorpius realizes h that seven is indeed a lucky number. I, Aquila have written this and I hope that it was what all of you folks wanted. please review and let me know if you like it.


The fifth time he saw Rose was during their OWLs.

He was wandering down the corridor leading to the Gryffindor common room. It was around 1:30 in the dead of night and the only things to be heard were the far off hoots in the owlery and the occasional snore of a portrait. Usually Scorpius wouldn't be up this late but the constant last minute revisions, the hurried flipping through of notes written long ago and the immense piles of homework were finally getting to him. He was sure if someone measured his load of homework, it would rival the height of Mt. Everest. When he had lain down to sleep, his eyes refused to shut, while his exhausted comrades were fast asleep in the land of sweets jumping on candyfloss clouds and basically dreaming of anything other than schoolwork, tests and OWLs. So Scorpius had decided to take a walk to soothe his nerves.

Then, he heard a far off sound of feet stomping. Intrigued to know who was awake at this time of night, he ran in the direction of the noise. He turned, and came to a stop face to face with the painting of the Fat Lady. Faint beams of moonlight lit up the huge portrait through the dusty windowpanes. He winced when he heard more thudding and a resounding crash echo its way up the eerily empty corridor.

"Password?" the fat lady asked sleepily with half lidded eyes.

"Toads and frogs" Scorpius answered and hesitated when the door swung open.

He was met with a scary sight.

A hunched girl with rust red hair was crying silently into her hands. Behind her, a stack of books towered sky high with loose sheets of parchment in between them. It looked like an extremely dangerous, haphazard, life size game of jenga. Scrunched up balls of crossed out parchment, broken quills and heavy books were strewn around the room. Someone had certainly had a HUGE stress tantrum.

"Scorpius?"

He hurriedly turned around and gaped at the sight of Rose Weasly. She still looked flawlessly beautiful, even though there were dark circles around her eyes and tear tracks staining her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

Wordlessly, Scorpius stepped over sharp glass splinters and a fast spreading pool of spilt ink. He crouched down towards Rose's level and pulled her into a hug.

He heard Rose's sharp intake of breath and almost jumped when she buried her head in the crook of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her loose hair tickled his skin.

Scorpius sighed contentedly. If someone killed him now, he could die happy.

The sixth time he saw Rose was during their graduation. Everyone were cheering and throwing their wizard hats into the air. Amidst the endless clicking away of cameras and clinking of champagne glasses, Scorpius got a glimpse of Rose, talking and giggling with a friend. As though sensing a pair of yes on her, Rose turned around and on seeing him, smiled.

God, that smile took his breath away. A crimson blush started to bloom on his cheeks. "Congratulations!" he muttered before quickly walking away, bowing his head in embarrassment.

The seventh time he saw Rose Weasly, she was walking down the aisle.

Scorpius Malfloy forgot how to breathe.

Rose was dressed in a gorgeous length of cream and satin with silk ribbons and hundreds of tiny pearls sewn on the bodice. A string of diamonds encircled the scalloped neckline and a gauzy white veil hid her beautiful smiling face from view.

But the one thing that truly caught his attention was the wreathe of fresh, wine red roses that rested on top of her flaming hair. The sun filtering through the stained glass windows lit the wisps of Rose's hair on fire.

"The rings please."

Scorpius could barely hear what the reverend was saying. But the next thing he knew was Hugo, the best man, shoving two sparkling rings set on a cushion in his face.

Sweating nervously and terribly afraid if he was going to screw this up, Scorpius carefully slipped the ring on to Rose's fourth finger.

He could register his mother and his soon-to-be mother in law, Hermione granger, crying into little scraps of lace.

"You may kiss the bride."

Scorpius stared at Rose. Was this for real?

Rose caught his hand and squeezed it gently.

Scorpius took a deep breath, lifted the translucent veil and kissed Rose.

God.

He could dimly hear Albus popping a bottle of red wine and yelling "Show's over, folks. Time for cake!" but the only thing Scorpius could focus on was Rose, Rose, Rose.

The kiss kindled a fire deep down inside of him that licked its way up his insides. Soon, it felt as though his whole body was caught ablaze.

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

Bells chimed in the distance.

Seven was truly a magical number.


End file.
